1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combustion cylinder structure for an oil burner, and more particularly to a combustion cylinder structure equipped with a flame spreading device which is adapted to be used for an oil burner of the wick ignition type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional combustion cylinder structure of such type which has been widely known in the art is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 23477/1962 or Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 59764/1982. Although the conventional combustion cylinder structure contributes to an improvement in a wick moving mechanism or an oil reservoir structure, it fails in its own improvement. More particularly, in the conventional structure, a multiple combustion cylinder comprising inner and outer cylindrical members and an outermost cylinder is arranged separate from a flame spreading section provided above the multiple combustion cylinder, and combustion air for the flame spreading section is supplied thereto while being regulated by small through-holes of a top plate of the inner cylindrical member. Such construction of the conventional combustion cylinder structure causes the number of parts used to be highly increased, resulting in assembling of the structure being highly troublesome and an increase in manufacturing cost.
Also, the conventional combustion cylinder structure necessarily requires a cross pin for the purpose of concentrically supporting the cylindrical members and outermost cylinder of the structure on a wick receiving cylinder. Unfortunately, the cross pin not only causes the combustion cylinder structure to be further complicated in construction but prevents smooth and uniform flowing of combustible gas formed in the structure to lead to a failure in uniform and stable combustion at the flame spreading section.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to develop to a combustion cylinder structure for an oil burner which is capable of decreasing the number of used parts to lead to simplification in its construction and assembling and ensuring uniform combustion.